


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #14

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #14

"Mid ka mid ah ... Laba!"

Jaime iyo Brienne sameeyey wejiyo at kasta oo kale.

 

"Maxaa ka qaldan?" Jaime weydiiyay. "Waxaa loola jeedaa Daafaca dadka."

"Maxaa ka qaldan? Egtahay sidii noocyada shisheeye!" Brienne banaanbaxay.

"Noocyada Alien? Oh soo soco, waa magaca nerd ah. Oo aanay xitaa mid wanaagsan!"

"Waxaan aad rabto in aad macnaheedu waa hadiyad ka ilaahyadii!" Brienne yiri. Jaime snorted. "Taas oo ku dhow kun qof, dad kale magacyo fiican." Waxa uu sheegay, iyo Brienne Macbuusay.

"Waxaan aan isaga magacaabayo." Waxa ay sheegtay in uu masaakiinta.

"Waa hagaag waxaan hubaal isaga magacaabo." Jaime ku jawaabay.

"Waa hagaag markaa maxaan ugu yeeri?" Brienne weydiiyay adag.

Markaasaa taas marka fikradda ah ku dilay Jaime. "Waxaan ha doonaa kuwa kale go'aan. Tomorrow, dadka waxaan sheegi doonaa labada magacyada, iyo ka codso kuwaas oo mid waa ka wanaagsan, Lannister ama Lannister. Yaa magaca uu helo codadka ugu badan, waxaanu magacaabi doonaa ilmaha." Jaime sheegay, iyo Brienne intuu eegay in mudo ah, sida haddii ay isku dayayaan in ay dayman sida halis ah uu dhab ahaa agagaarka sharad this xun. Ugu dambayntii, inkasta oo, iyadu dhigay gacan inay isaga rux. Her mid ka tagay sababtoo ah sharciga Jaime la waayey oo sannado aad u mahad burcadda qaarkood. Toogteen midig ee gacanta. Markay siigadii saaran yahay ka dibna Brienne gaarey in ka badan oo diiday inuu laambad.

Maalinta ku xigta ay ka gudbeen in ay ka shaqeeyaan sidii caadiga ahayd. Waxay labada mahad maanta sameeyeen shaqo badan oo miiska uurka Brienne ee. Ka hor, waxay u raaci jiray on roondo si joogta ah magaaladii ku wareegsan oo kale, laakiinse siyaalo kale hadda waxa ay ku fadhiya oo kaliya ee ay soo food saartay midba midka kale in uu sameeyo waraaqaha, boredly sugayaan wax fursado si ay u helaan iska dameerahoodii, oo tiri saacadood ah, ilaa ay tegi kareen guriga.

Laakiin maalintii ay haysteen sharadka maskaxdooda.

"Subax wanaagsan, Podrick" Brienne la kulmay ninkii dhallinyarada ahaa goortuu dhismaha iyo maray miisaska ay jidka uu dhinaciisa Loras '. Waxa uu dhoola iyaga.

"Subax wanaagsan, sarkaal Brienne." Waxa uu sheegay. "Oo waa inaad sidoo kale, dabcan, Sarkaalka Jaime." Wuxuu intaa ku daray in markii uu ogaaday in uu ka tagay ka dib markii Jaime. Jaime si fudud slyly u dhoola wiilka.

"Hey, iyo diirka, aad iyo Sansa doortay magaca ah ee ilmuhu weli?" Jaime weydiiyay. POD raacinta. "Waa hagaag, maya. Waxaan ula jeedaa, iyada Sansa afar bilood ku teedsan, sidaas darteed wakhti badan oo aad go'aan aan haysanno. Tani waa waxa Sansa ayaa sheegaya in ugu yaraan ah." Podrick yiri. "Maxaa kugu saabsan? Ma waxaad dooratay magac weli? Wixii ilmaha, waxaan ula jeedaa." Jaime iyo Brienne isweydaarsaday Ragooda.

"Waxaan kaliya la sheekeystay habeen ee la soo dhaafay, dhab ahaantii," ayuu yiri Jaime. Brienne u dhoola Podrick oo ku yidhi, "Waxaan haystaa laba, run ahaantii labada naga mid ah jeclaan. Laakiin waxaan leenahay ... arrimaha go'aan ka mid ah ayaa wanaagsan. Dheh si ay u caawiyaan Podrick?" Brienne weydiiyay, iyo Podrick hurdaan, raadinaya yaabay xitaa in ay la weydiiyay iyo wax yar camankaa.

"Haa, waan jeclaan magac". Brienne u sheegtay. Jaime dareemay aad ugu qanacsan yihiin muuqaalkan wajiga wiilka. Podrick si cad uma jeclaan magaca. Ma aha in uu yiri wax walba.

"Waa magac qurux badan, Brienne." Podrick been. Brienne triumphantly u dhoola Jaime.

"Okay, Podrick," ayuu yiri Jaime. "Laakiin maxaad u malayn ee ?" Waxa uu ka codsaday. Podrick u muuqdeen in ay wakhtigan ku dhigay qaar ka mid ah fikirka galay jawaabtiisa.

"Waxay u egtahay sidii naanays ee Volkswagen ah." Wiil ayaa ugu dambeyntii sheegay, iyo Jaime glared isaga, samaynta boodi wiilka iyo ka hor ku garaaceen dib u gurasho ahliga ahaa raaligelin.

Haddaba markuu tegey, Brienne smugly dhoola isaga. "Hal Point tagaa ii." Ayay tiri.


End file.
